


Watch Us Fall Together

by MightWriter



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightWriter/pseuds/MightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate bracelets exist. Rhett and Link are soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Us Fall Together

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU.

The golden letterbox slammed shut, a package falling to the doormat beneath it. Rhett stared at it, eyes burning through the brown paper. This package would change the rest of his life, Rhett wanted to throw up at the prospect of opening it. He knew how important it was. Slowly, he picked it up, padding across the soft carpet of the hallway to the cold tiles of the kitchen. His mother was chewing on her nails, his father leaning on the counter beside her with a frown on his face. Rhett looked up at his parents before placing the package on the kitchen table.

His mother shook herself off, handing him the letter opener. Rhett thanked her, picking the package up with shaking fingers. He cut the package open, watching as a beautiful silver bracelet fell into his palm. His heart was pounding beneath his jumper as he opened the package further, a small charm falling into his palm beside the bracelet. The charm was a circle with an arrow pointing upwards in a shining silver. His soulmate is a boy. Rhett’s hands were shaking as his mother smiles weakly at him, sliding the bracelet onto his wrist and locking it. Forever.

~

Link skipped towards the front door, picking up the brown package with careful fingers. His mother peeked round the living room door to the hall, gesturing for him to enter. Link spun round, tracing his fingers over the swirly letters of his name, printed onto the brown paper. The package was important, it would map out the rest of his life.

“C'mon, Link!” His father called. Link stepped into the living room, sitting on the cushioned leather couch. He glanced at his parents, and after receiving a nod from his mother, tore the top of the package off. Link excitedly peered inside, gasping as he pulled out the shiny silver bracelet from the bottom of the package, setting it on the cushion beside him gently before taking out his first charm. He picked it out carefully, showing the circle and arrow to his parents.

“My soulmate’s a boy, mom!” He grinned, clipping the charm to his bracelet. His heart skipped a beat as his mother carefully locked the bracelet for him. He hugged his parents, giggling at the tears in their eyes as they admired the soulmate bracelet with him, their own matching charms clinking together as they held hands.

~

Rhett returned home after school one evening, only a few months on from his thirteenth birthday, when he received his soulmate bracelet, to find a small brown package on his doormat. He instantly recognized the swirly letters and picked up the package, kicking the door closed behind him and strolling into the kitchen. He fixed himself a drink of water, sipping it before turning back to the package lying on the marble countertop.

Sighing, Rhett cut the corner of the small package, tipping it up. A small charm fell into his hand. He flipped it over, staring in awe at the gorgeous, bright blue of the ‘C’ charm that sat in his clammy palm. He clipped it onto his bracelet, a grin spreading on his face at the sight of it. He’d seen other kids at his school with their second, even third, charms yet none had been quite so pretty. His mother entered the room, her hair thrown on her head in a bun and his older brother Cole entering behind her.

She kissed him on the forehead, blabbering about how Cole had gotten into trouble at school. Rhett just nodded, gazing at his charm bracelet. Cole had gotten his fifth charm the week prior and was apparently convinced that he already knew the girl that he was destined to be with.

His mother stopped talking abruptly, noticing the brown paper on the counter. She gasped, hurrying towards Rhett and pulling his wrist to her face.

“Oh, Rhett, it’s gorgeous!” Rhett flushed, tugging his wrist back to his side. His mother binned the package, starting to talk to Cole about whatever he’d done wrong. Rhett left the room, smiling to himself at the thought of his soulmate, ‘C’, who had beautiful blue eyes like his new charm.

~

Link was walking down the stairs to get a drink when he spotted the package hanging from the postbox, crammed in with some leaflets. He hurried over, pulling it out from the red letterbox and tossed the leaflets on the hall table. He entered the kitchen, where his parents were drinking tea and talking about something or other.

They both smiled at Link as he walked in. He headed towards a kitchen stool, climbing onto the one beside his father. He dropped the package in front of him, grinning at his parents.

“Oh, Link!” His mother gasped, setting her mug down on a coaster.

“Go on then, open it!” His father said, nudging him gently. Link nodded, tearing the corner off and shaking the package. A charm fell onto the counter with a cling and Link quickly picked it up off the wood.

“Wow” He smiled, admiring the blue-green of the charm before clicking the ‘R’ onto his bracelet. He showed his parents with a grin, spinning the charm round his bracelet before leaving the room, forgetting why he’d gone downstairs in the first place. He hoped he’d meet 'R’ soon.

~

Rhett was dropped home much later than he’d wanted to be. He’d been to a basketball game for the school, where his mother had told him that his third charm had been posted during the day. Rhett really just wanted to get home and see it, but was dragged into going to some other kids house to celebrate their win.

He hurried through the door with a quick 'thanks’ to his friend’s mother. Rhett looked at the doormat, frowning when he saw it was empty. Rhett untied his shoes, placing them neatly to the side before making his way into the living room, where he spotted his father on the couch, reading a newspaper.

“Hey, dad, where’s my package?” He asked, worrying his lip between his teeth. His father waved towards the office room. Rhett sighed, striding towards the door and pushing it open, peeking in to see his mother at the desk, chatting on the phone, fake nails tapping on the polished wood of the desk. He entered quietly, wincing as the door slammed shut behind him. His mother spun round, frowning at him.

Rhett held up his wrist, pointing to his bracelet. His mother nodded, spinning back round, red lips pursed as she listened to whoever was on the phone. She reached over her shoulder, holding out the small brown package that Rhett was looking for. He grabbed it, nodding his thanks and quickly left the room, jogging to his bedroom.

He tore the package open recklessly and tipped the charm onto his bed. Rhett picked it up, brow furrowed as he peered at the small, cupcake charm. It shimmered and the charm was really quite adorable. Rhett shrugged, clipping the charm to his bracelet. Maybe 'C’ loves cupcakes or something, he thought.

~

Link had his fingers covered in cookie dough and tears welling in his eyes when he heard the postbox open with a creak, slamming shut shortly afterwards. He pushed his glasses up with his elbow, rinsing most of the cookie dough from his fingers before walking towards the door. He squealed when he spots the brown package in front of the door.

“Mom! Dad!” He called out, picking up the package with sticky fingers and strolling back to the kitchen.

His father was just entering, from the living room. He could hear his mother coming down the stairs.

“What’s that, Link?” His father asked, pouring himself some orange juice and leaning on the table. Link grins, showing his father the package in his hands, just as his mother walks in.

“Yes, dear?” His mother steps past him, sliding her phone onto the table and climbing onto a stool.

“I got my third charm, mom” Link sits on a stool too, tearing the package apart, revealing a small basketball charm, orange and black gems sparkling under the light. He clipped it to his bracelet, hurrying round the table to show his parents.

He continued to glance at the charm as he finished baking his cookies. He wondered what charm 'R’ had now, wondered if he liked it as much as Link liked his.

~

When Rhett received his fourth charm, it truly confused him. He’d had a bad day, he found out he failed on a test, been kicked out the basketball team and his family had gone to visit an ill relative without him. He stumbled into his house, stepping on the package that was lay on his doormat, shucking himself of his wet coat and locking the door, leaving the cold and wet outside.

He picked the package up, pulling off his shoes and striding to the kitchen. He ripped the package open and tipped the charm onto his hand. He gasped at the sparkling red-brown gems, looking at the squirrel charm in his hand, clipping it to his bracelet quickly. It made no sense to Rhett, but he didn’t mind. Maybe their meeting had something to do with animals? Maybe 'C’ just loved wildlife?

~

Link ran all the way home, after hearing the news that his next charm had arrived. As soon as he entered the house he grabbed the package, racing up the stairs into his bedroom. Link pulled the package apart. A charm fell into his hand, an adorable brown and silver owl. It was slightly larger than a few of his other charms, which made him smile. He clicked it into place on his bracelet, admiring the way all his charms looked together.

He hoped 'R’ had matching charms. He’d heard that sometimes soulmate bracelets go wrong, and that not every person’s soulmate actually matched. Link bounded down the stairs, ready to practice some cupcakes for a charity event. Link wondered how many charms he’d get before he finally found 'R’. It could take from five to infinity, Link had heard. Some people never find their soulmates. Link prayed that he would find 'R’ soon.

~

On Rhett’s seventeenth birthday he received his fifth charm. He knew that the fifth charm was important and was worth the years wait, as it was the first word that your soulmate will say to you. He was just leaving the house, ready to get it the car to go for dinner when he noticed the small package, clearly kicked to the side unnoticed by his family.

Rhett grabbed the package, grinning to himself as he climbed in the car. His stomach was filled with butterflies as he opened the package. This charm was slightly bigger than the other, swirly and sparkly italic letters spelling out 'Sorry!’ Rhett smiled like an idiot to himself, clicking the charm on, letting it knock against the others. He knew that he’d find 'C’ soon enough, now that he was sixteen. Cole had been with his soulmate for a few months now.

~

Link was packaging up his cupcakes, freshly iced and decorated that morning. There was a charity event the next day, and he’d been practicing his cupcakes for a month now to make them perfect, for the competition. He was tiptoeing through to the hall, cases piled high in his arms, when he spotted the package.

It was his fifth charm, and he knew exactly what that meant. He set the cases on the floor beside the door, brushing the crumbs off his apron as he crouched down. Link ripped the package open shakily, heart thudding in his chest as he pulled the charm out. He read the charm, pushing his glasses up on his nose. He clipped the 'Woah!’ charm to his bracelet, smiling happily and skipping away to gather the other cases.

~

Rhett didn’t expect to receive his next charm so soon. It was October 18th, and Rhett was rushing to get ready for some charity event that his brother’s girlfriend was involved in. He was just about to leave the house, when his brother threw a small package at him. Rhett frowned, picking the package up. It was only a week after his birthday, so Rhett was surprised when he flipped it over to find his name in swirly print.

He pulled the package apart, catching the charm before he dropped it. He rushed towards the car and looked at the charm closely. It was a shimmering ’@’ symbol, which utterly confused Rhett. He clicked it on anyways, smiling at his bracelet. It was getting quite full now.

~

Link was piling his cases of cupcakes into the car the next morning, October 18th, the day of his charity event. He re-entered the house after all of the cases were packed tightly into the boot of the car. As he walked in, he noticed a package on the door step. It couldn’t possibly be his next charm, he only got his fifth one yesterday.

But Link picked the package up, frowning at the swirly lettering. He tore it carefully, tipping the charm out onto his hand. A small letter charm fell out, which Link quickly recognized as an email logo. He grinned, putting it into place on his bracelet. Maybe they would meet by email or something, Link thought to himself.

~

Rhett entered the great hall, breathing in the small of baked goods and hearing the buzz of chatter around him. He strolled straight towards a stall full of cookies, a handful of different varieties. Rhett purchased one of each, with the excuse in mind that it was for a good cause. He turned on his heel, bag of cookies in hand, and was immediately walked into by a slightly shorter, dark haired man.

“Woah!” Rhett stepped back, hand grabbing the strangers bicep in order to catch him, there were cupcake cases everywhere, which the man had been carrying.

“Sorry! Gosh, I’m so so sorry!” The other man said, his tan face flushing a deep red as he crouched to grab his large cupcake cases. Rhett quickly helped the other man, lump stuck in his throat because cupcakes and sorry-both immediately recognizable from his bracelet. Rhett was now holding two cupcake cases, the other, unbelievably attractive man, was holding three.

“It’s fine, partly my fault, mate” Rhett smiled, his heart hammering in his chest. The other man was flushed, his glasses falling down his nose and his woolly sweater falling down one shoulder, revealing dark chest hair and prominent-gorgeous, collar bones.

“No, no, I-I’m sorry, I’;ll just…” He reached out, cases wobbling slightly, to grab the others from Rhett. Rhett shook his head.

“No, I’ll take these, where you headed?” He asked, his own cheeks reddening a little as Link pointed to a table on the other side of the room. Rhett just nodded, stumbling along with him to the table.

“So, what’s your name?” Rhett asked, breaking through the heated silence.

“I’m Link, and you are?” Link asked, carefully pushing his glasses up and glancing at Rhett, who cleared his throat before answering.

“I’m Rhett, interesting name though” He replied, smiling shyly as he placed the cupcake cases on the table after Link did. Link smiled back, cheeks still pink in colour.

“Yeah, it’s more of a nickname really” He answered, rocking back on his heels. The man in front of him was gorgeous, and he definitely noticed that he matched pretty well to his bracelet. He had the beautiful blue-green eyes, his name was Rhett, he was most definitely tall enough to be good at basketball, he was clearly a male, he reminded Link of an owl slightly and the first thing he said to Link was Woah!

“Right. Well, need help or anything?” Rhett answered, yet was filled with disappointment that this man was not his soulmate. He was not 'C’, despite Rhett’s earlier thoughts.

“Well, I mean. . my family seems to be more focused on buying food than helping me sell it” Link grinned.

“So, I guess I could do with a helping hand selling these things” He gestured to the cupcake cases, smiling shyly back at Rhett, who was nodded and joining Link behind the table. They began removing the lids and setting the cupcakes out, settling into a comfortable silence.

“So, Link, what do you like to do?” Rhett broke the silence, looking towards the other boy with a grin and leaning forward on his elbows.

“Baking, obviously” He grinned back, tugging his sweater sleeves up his arms slightly. Rhett nods, chuckling softly.

“Nothing else?” Rhett asked playfully, pausing to hand change to a young girl buying a cupcake.

“Not really. My favourite pass-time in public is match making though” Link beamed at the taller man, who was raising his eyebrow at Link in confusion.

“Basically, look at people’s bracelets, try to guess stuff about their soulmate and stuff” Link leant closer to talk to Rhett, pausing in the middle to wrap a cupcake for someone. He proceeded to point to a young woman at the table opposite.

“See, her soulmate is another girl, one who likes skateboarding and…music!” Link was close to Rhett’s ear, talking quietly between serving customers.

“I get your drift, yeah” He spoke softly, not wanting anyone else to hear them. Link grabbed Rhett’s hand, lifting it up and unbuttoning his shirt cuff, rolling it up slightly. Rhett frowned at him.

“What are you doing?” He asked, watching as Link carefully observed his bracelet. Rhett blushed, watching Link gently turn the bracelet round Rhett’s wrist, staying silent. Link rolled Rhett’s sleeve back down, slowly buttoning his cuff before intertwining his fingers with Rhett’s and dragging him outside.

Rhett stumbled out behind Link, finding himself pushed against the back door, trapped between the blue wood and Link’s body. Link was still holding his hand, staring up at Rhett intensely.

“You’re my soulmate” Link’s voice was shaking, his lips trembling as he grabbed Rhett’s other hand in his own.

“It’s barely been fifteen minutes, how could you possibly know that?” Rhett smirked uneasily at the other boy, trying to calm his own nerves.

“That’s why we have bracelets, dumbass” Link mumbled, releasing Rhett’s hand to thread it into his blonde hair, smiling softly.

“But, wait, I have C, not L” Rhett’s brow furrowed as he looked down at Link, who rolled his eyes at Rhett. Link buried his face in Rhett’s shoulder, huffing out a breath.

“My name is Charles, Rhett” He mumbled, looking back up at the taller man. Rhett sucked in a breath, leaning down slowly, capturing Link’s pink lips with his own. Link gasped into Rhett’s kiss, moving his lips slowly against Rhett’s before pulling away.

“You don’t even know my last name yet, don’t get carried away” Link grinned at Rhett, tugging gently on his hair before stepping away.

“And, I have cupcakes to sell” He smiled, reaching to Rhett’s side to grab the door handle, waiting the blonde man to move.

“Do you have an email?” Rhett stuttered out, running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to fix it. Link beamed at him, nodding.

“Mhm, it’s in your pocket” With that, Link yanked the door open, letting it slam behind him. A flustered Rhett stared in his wake, baffled that it had been so simple meeting his soulmate.

~

Rhett and Link had been emailing for a few weeks when Rhett finally mustered up the courage to ask him out. Link agreed, excited to see Rhett again after over a month. The young boys met at a park, not far from either of them. When Rhett arrived, he saw Link on a swing by himself, looking absolutely breathtaking.

Rhett sat on the swing beside him, smiling nervously. His nerves were quickly gone and conversation came easy. They lay on the grass, talking happily and sharing stories, pointing out clouds that looked like animals and objects, giggling into each other’s shoulders when a runner fell over and kissing behind the climbing frame.

When Link had to leave, Rhett walked him home. They compared their charms, talking about their thoughts and reactions when they received them. Rhett strolled home after their date, a huge grin spread from ear to ear.

~

Link got his last charm the day after his date with Rhett. His parents were out, visiting friends for dinner and Link was in the living room, lounging on the couch in his pajamas and eating leftover cookie dough from that morning. The doorbell rang, startling Link off the couch and running to the door.

He swung the door open, surprised to see a shivering Rhett on his doorstep, raindrops matting his hair to his forehead and thin t-shirt sticking to his torso. Link stepped aside, speechless, allowing Rhett to enter. He smiled sheepishly, leaving his wet boots beside the door.

“What brings you here at. . 6pm, in the pouring rain?” Link asked, smirk evident in his voice.

“I got this in the mail” Rhett answered simply, sitting beside Link on a stool in the kitchen, eyes following Link as he began to make tea for both men. Rhett tossed a package on the counter, Link’s eyes falling to the swirly lettering of 'Rhett & Link’.

“What the heck?” Link flicked the kettle on, turning and picking the package up. He looked up at Rhett, who simply shrugged his shoulders. Link tore the top of the package off, tipping two matching charms into his palm. His heart stuttered at the sight of the heart charms. He offered one to Rhett, who picked it up carefully, spinning it between his thumb and forefinger.

“Our soul charms…” Link smiled uneasily at Rhett, offering his wrist towards him. Rhett clipped the charm to Link’s bracelet, gasping as the silver shined that much brighter now. He extended his wrist towards Link, watching closely as he clicked the charm onto his own, the silver starting to shine more against the tan of his wrist. Link squeezed his hand, turning to finish the tea.

~

“Daddy, wake up! It’s here already!” Their youngest, Angelo, squealed in excitement, running from the bedroom. Link sat up groggily, poking Rhett’s bare shoulder behind him.

“Babe, Taylor’s bracelet is here” He mumbled quietly to his husband. Rhett’s eyes blinked open, a slow smile spreading across his face. Both men rose quickly from bed, dressing quickly and going downstairs, hands glued together and fingers intertwined as they watched their eldest child opening her soul bracelet.

~


End file.
